Little friends
by shadowlight angel
Summary: 7 year old Neji and Tenten become friends. They help each other but will it hurt their friendship if their parents died?
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

Hi! I just want to warn you that there are some mistakes in the story. I didn't wrote the seceond chapter yet because I don't have any ideas. If you have any suggestions for the second chapter please tell them or else there won't be a second chapter! Anyway my sister told me this is one of my best stories and I hope that's true because well um I don't really know actually. Oh well on with the story!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

normal thingy

Neji stood there waiting for his father to come back from his mission. His father had been on the mission ,to rescue a rich and important person, for a long time now. He was told that maybe today his father would come home. Neji had been standing by the window for all that time since he was told that his father was coming home today.

Neji knew that his father was a strong person that's why he had been chosen to do that mission. Neji was proud of his father and he wanted to be just like him. He wanted to be a strong a Hyuuga who could do all kind of mission just like his father. His father was great. At least that was what Neji though.

Then he saw a person standing by the front door. While running to the front door Neji could only think that it was his father. He opened the door and there stood Hizashi, his father. Neji smiled at him while Hizashi walked in and closed the door. Hizashi smiled back at Neji and took his hand. They walked to the living room and sat down. Hizashi said something about his mission that he didn't liked rich people even if he was rich himself.

"Neji, when I got in Konoha a ninja came to me and asked me to come to a meeting. They asked me because Hiashi can't come. Tomorrow is the meeting but I have to bring you along," Hizashi said and continued "Is that okay with you?"

"Hai."

"Good. The meeting starts on 10 o'clock in the morning and There will be many people. Everybody had to bring their child and some are your age so maybe you can practice some ninja stuff with them or you just play with them." Hizashi said and stood up. Neji stood up as well.

Together they walked upstairs to get some rest.

The next morning Neji was already sitting in the dining room to get some breakfast. He was very excited because the meeting was today and he could finally meet people his age, well, except for Hinata then.

Hizashi sat down next him and together they ate breakfast. They were both in a good mood because they sometimes laughed if the other one told a joke. Yes, Hyuuga's do tell jokes. Wait Hyuuga's are telling jokes? Neji is telling jokes and laughing? oh no! the world gets worshiped by aliens. ?. That was a joke or is it true?

Anyway Neji and Hizashi left the house very happy and went to the meeting. The meeting was in the Hokage tower. Yup the Hokage has his own tower. There were already many people because this meeting was for everybody so that everyone got to know each other better. Nobody knows why the Hokage wanted that but he just wanted that so that everybody could work together. You really need teamwork when you're a ninja so that was actually a good idea. No wonder he was Hokage.

Hizashi walked to a man with dark eyes. Neji followed his father. There was standing a boy around Neji's age behind the man with the dark eyes. His father started to talk with the man with the dark eyes. Neji just stood there and waited and waited. Finally his father said something to him.

"Neji, I want you to meet Uchiha Fugaku and his son Uchiha Sasuke" Hizashi said and pointed to the two Uchiha's.

"Sasuke, This are Hyuuga Hizashi and his son Hyuuga Neji" the man with the dark eyes said, also known as Uchiha Fugaku.

"Why don't you two go play" Hizashi said.

Sasuke shook his head and turned around to practice ninja stuff on his own.

"I will go talk to Sasuke" Fugaku said and went after Sasuke, leaving Hizashi and Neji alone.

"C'mon Neji there are more people I want you to meet," Hizashi said and looked around to see if he saw familiar people. He saw someone familiar and walked to him while Neji followed his father again.

It didn't make sense that his father wanted him to go play with Sasuke and to meet more people. He didn't really understand that and he was a little confused about it but if his father wanted that then it was probably good. His father was always right, That was what Neji though.

Hizashi was already talking to a man with brown hair. Now Neji saw a girl instead of a boy standing next to the man. He looked at the girl with his white eyes. She looked back with her brown eyes. Neji didn't knew what to think of her but she was holding her fathers hand. She was maybe scared because there were many people or she was just shy like Hinata.

Hizashi started to introdruce them again to him and the other man did the same. It seems that the girls name was Tenten. He though it was a weird name because in English it meant 10 and another 10. That was weird. Neji though more about the name of the girl and he though that the name fitted the girl.

"Neji," Hizashi said turning around to him "Do you want go play with Tenten?"

Neji though about. _I don't really know her but maybe we can be friends. I think I like to have a friend _Neji though.

"Hai."

He had heard that Tenten also had said yes and together they walked to the practice thingy to practice their aim. Neji picked a kunai up from the ground and throwd it to the wall in front of him. The kunai clashed against the wall and fell down. He saw that Tenten was throwing a kunai to the wall as well. Hers didn't fell down but got into the wall.

_How does she do that _Neji though.

Tenten walked to him and asked: "How old are you?"

"seven."

"Me too," Tenten said with a smile "Shall I help you with getting that kunai in the wall?"

After a while Neji could do the same as Tenten.

"Arigatou. I couldn't have done it without your help." Neji said thankfully.

"I am happy that you can do it now and if you need me I will be there for you." Tenten said with a smile.

"I will be there for you too," Neji said and smiled back "Do you want be my friend?"

"Really," Tenten asked but she answered Neji's question first before he could answer "And I want to be your friend."

Neji became happy again but he wasn't the only one because Tenten was happy as well. He had finally a friend and so did she.

Yay! first chapter done. But um a picture inspired me to write this story so thank the one who maked that picture or else this story wouldn't be here and um I don't know who maked that picture so you don't need thank anyone.

Please Review! because then chapter 2 will be sooner up because I need your suggestions for the second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: HAPPY!

Hey everyone! Thanks for your suggestions (even if there was only one suggestion). To answer that suggestion: Sasuke was needed for the first chapter and Lee for this chapter and maybe Naruto and Hinata for later chapters but that's it. And it will be weird if six year olds and seven year olds hold a sleepover but what I can do is let Tenten and Neji sleep at ech others houses. Thanks for the 3 reviews! Ihope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was at park walking around. She had been really happy when she had met Neji the other day. At first she didn't wanted to go to this "meeting", but now she was happy that she did go. Neji was her first friend and she really liked him. She smiled at though of her friend and looked at the sky. The sky was blue and the sun was shining. The day couldn't get any better.

Then a boy with huge eyebrows was running past her while saying: "Lee Lee Lee I am Lee Lee Lee."

That was weird, but that didn't destroy her mood because the boy was happy, and not angry or sad. Tenten smiled again and looked at back of the boy.

_He seems like a very happy and motivated person_,Tenten thought.

She happily walked further and hummed her favourite song. Yup, she really was happy. Tenten noticed that the flowers were very pretty today so she walked to them and smelled the scent of the flowers in her nose. Everything was going good today, unlike the other days. It may sound weird but nobody liked her except for her parents. She was very sad about that, but today she wasn't even thinking about the trio who were doing all evil to her. She was just to happy.

Tenten walked furter, still humming. Nobody was going to destroy her mood today not even the evil trio. At least she though they were evil.

Tenten looked at the birds that chirped cheerfully. It seemed like everybody was happy even the animals.

Tenten walked happily to the grass and laid down on it while smiling.

Tenten was just going into her "Yay world" when she heard a familiar voice. She opened her eyes, because she had closed them. She sat up and saw the back of Neji. Tenten got up and walked silently to him so that she could scare the creep out of him. When she was almost ready to scare him he said: "Hello, Tenten." and he turned around.

"Not fair," Tenten pouted.

"Hyuuga's can see everything, Tenten," Neji reminded her because her father told her once about the bloodline limit the Hyuuga's had.

She wasn't afraid of it. That was what she said.

_flashback_

_Tenten was practicing some of her ninja skills when father called out to her._

"_Tenten, please come here. I want to tell you something about ninja!" Her father said from the house they lived in._

_Tenten dropped her kunai and ran at full speed towards her father who was standing in her way. Tenten bumped right into him and mumbled something that sounded like "Ow" and fell backwards._

"_You shouldn't run like that," her father advised and picked her up._

"_Hai."_

"_Well, let's go inside to sit so that I can tell you about the important ninja's in our village," her father said, together they walked to the living room and her farther continued ''The most important ninja's in our village are of course-''_

"_The Hokage," Tenten said before her father could say anything more._

"_Yes, The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village, but there are two very strong clans with bloodline limits," her father said._

"_Cool," Tenten said with stars in her eyes. _

_He knew that his daughter really liked ninja things and cool jutsu's so it didn't surprise him how she reacted._

"_The largest and most important clans are the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan," her father said and saw that Tenten still had this irritating stars in her eyes "The Uchiha clan specializes in fire jutsu's like the Katon Housenka no Jutsu."_

"_Wow. Can I learn that jutsu to?" Tenten asked hopefully._

"_Maybe. I don't know actually." her father said and though about it "Well, anyway the Uchiha clans bloodline limit is: The sharingan-"_

_He got once again cut off by his daughter._

"_Is that those red eyes with the black thingies in it?" Tenten asked._

_Her father sighed. She was way too smart, maybe he should enrol her in the ninja academy. That sounded like a good idea. I mean she was interested in ninja stuff so why not._

"_Yes, that are those red eyes", her father said and sighed again "The second large and important clan is the Hyuuga clan," The stars in Tenten's eyes got even bigger to her fathers annoyance. "The Hyuuga clan specializes in chakra jutsu's or something like that. Um, they also have a bloodline limit and it is called the Byakugan-"_

"_They have white pearly eyes. Don't they? Don't they? Don't they?" Tenten asked impatiently._

"_Yes, they do. But when they use the Byakugan they can see everything, including your chakra. Some can even see your tenketsu," her father ended._

"_How cool." Tenten said "I wanna see it!"_

"_No, you can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, you just can't!"_

"_I'm not afraid if you think I am," Tenten said angrily at her father._

"_Everybody fears the Sharingan and the Byakugan so you should too, Tenten" her father said angrily as well._

_Tenten pretended she was crying and stomped off leaving her father speechless._

_end flashback_

Tenten smiled at that memory. Neji just stared at her and looked like he though that she was crazy, but she knew better.

"What's so funny?" Neji finally asked when Tenten didn't stop smiling.

"Nothing," Tenten said.

"There is," Neji said and tried to activate his Byakugan.

"Cool! You're going to use your Bakagan! I mean Byukagan," Tenten said and tried to find the word in her mind "That eyethingy."

"That eyethingy has a name," Neji said "Byakugan!"

"I knew that," Tenten said but then gasped because Neji had activated his Byakugan "Cool!"

"You think it's cool," Neji asked "You are supposed to be afraid."

Tenten though about it but hen said: "Nah. I'm not afraid."

Neji didn't knew what to say now because most kids will run away while screaming. She was something new. The only thing was that she though that the Byakugan was cool. Why would anyone think that the byakugan cool is, well, except for the Hyuuga's then, but she was no Hyuuga.

"Do you wanna come to my house?" Tenten asked excited.

Neji didn't expected that so he looked a little surprised.

"Sure, why not."

So they started to walk to Tenten's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, the next chapter would be at Tenten's house. Yaay! Maybe they can play with dolls!

Neji: No!

While Neji is protesting I want you to review because that motiveds me to write more and more!

SL angel


End file.
